RealShowFan's The Amazing Race 3
RealShowFan's The Amazing Race 3 (RTAR3) is the third installment of RealShowFan's (RSF) version of the Emmy Award-winning reality television game show The Amazing Race. RTAR3 featured 12 teams of two, with a pre-existing relationship, in a race around the world for one million fictional dollars. The whole season was aired in ORG TAVRN (Zeta). The first episode aired on July 10, 2010 at 8:11PM EST. Each episode was aired generally 3 days apart, while the finale was aired around a month after the second-to-last episode, on October 09, 2010 at 12:12AM EST. Production Development & Filming RealShowFan's The Amazing Race 3 ''lasted for 26 days, the longest in RealShowFan's The Amazing Race so far, and traveled over 77,000 miles. The teams raced in 15 countries, 7 of them being countries or territories never visited in the original franchise, those being Northern Ireland (they have visited the Republic of Ireland), Faroe Islands, Saudi Arabia, Cameroon, Venezuela, Trinidad and Tobago, and Barbados. Other countries visited include England, Scotland, Norway, Croatia, Turkey, Namibia, Uruguay, and United States of America, with the final leg in the state of Pennsylvania, mainly in Philadelphia, and the Finish Line in Valley Forge. This race included a new feature. For every team that arrived first in every Pit Stop, besides winning a prize that they could use after the race, they received prizes for the game, including extra allowance and time credits. The Toll and Gyratory returned this race along with the Yield and U-Turn. The Intersection also returned for a single leg since its absence in ''RealShowFan's The Amazing Race 2. Cast Applications were due on May 25, 2010, one week after the ending of RealShowFan's The Amazing Race 2. Semi-finalist interviews were held sometime in early June 2010 and the final casting interviews were held in Los Angeles around early July 2010. Scouting locations were performed during mid-July 2010. Results The following teams participated in the race, with their relationships at the time of filming. Placements are listed in finishing order. Red means the team was eliminated. Green ƒ means the team won the Fast Forward. Blue means the team came in last on a non-elimination leg and was confiscated of all their money and possessions. An underlined Blue means the team came in last on a non-elimination leg and had to perform a Speed Bump in the leg following. An italicised Blue means the team came in last on a non-elimination leg and was Marked For Elimination. An orange >''' means the team chose to Yield; '''< indicates the team who received it. A leg number with <> indicates the Yield was available but wasn't used. A purple >''' means the team chose to U-Turn; '''< indicates the team who received it. A leg number with <> indicates the U-Turn was available but wasn't used. A teal >''' means the team chose to Toll; '''< indicates the team who received it. A leg number with <> indicates the Toll was available but wasn't used. A brown >''' means the team chose to Gyratory; '''< indicates the team who received it. A leg number with <> indicates the Gyratory was available but wasn't used. A matching color +''' means the two teams were Intersected for a period amount of time that leg. Episode Title Quotes Titles for episodes are usually taken from quotes made by the racers. The quotes are sometimes slightly changed for humorous effect. : 00. Meet The Teams 01. "If An Hour's Passed, Call The Medics" - Todell 02. "My Temper Is Going To Burst Out The Devil Within" - Medina 03. "As Long As I Know How To Love, I Know I'll Stay Alive!" - Riley 04. "Don't Let Me Give You The Attitude!" - Brandy 05. "Pee In The Car, I Don't Care, Not My Problem!" - Medina 06. "With A Foreign Language, Anything's Possible!" - Brandy 07. "Never Thought A Brainless Map And A Feeble Bike Would Be Our Demise" - Don 08. "I Don't Need To Find A Woman!" - Herald 09. "The Stacks Are Never In Our Favor" - Herald 10. "I Am Sweating! Oh My Gosh, I'm Going Crazy!" - Medina 11. "I Want My High-Maintenance Rest!" - Brandy 12. "This Leg Is Full Of Gimmicks!" - Todell 13. "Signs Of A Warrior" - Howard 14. "I Have Always Told You To Fix Your Face, Now It's Our Downfall!" - Medina 15. "The Yuckiest Leg Ever" - Medina 16. "I Endured More Than Rocky Balboa" - Herald Prizes Prizes were awarded to the first team to check-in for each leg. In addition, game-related prizes were featured this season and were also awarded to the first team to check-in for each leg. : '''Leg 1 - A trip for two to Cancun, Mexico / A 10-minute time credit Leg 2 - A trip for two to London, England / Immunity from the first special power used against them Leg 3 - A Yamaha Banshee 350 for each team member / An extra "Courtesy of" Picture Leg 4 - An off-road vehicle for each team member / An extra Fast Forward opportunity Leg 5 - A trip for two to Norway / An extra "Courtesy of" Picture Leg 6 - A trip for two to the Caribbean / Give a team a 10-minute time penalty Leg 7 - $10,000 for each team member / $10 extra allowance Leg 8 - A 12.5 foot catamaran for each team member / A 20-minute time credit Leg 9 - A home gym center for each team member / An extra Fast Forward opportunity Leg 10 - A trip for two to Uruguay / An Express Pass Leg 11 - $10,000 for each team member / Immunity from the first special power used against them Leg 12 - A trip for four to Maui, Hawaii / Letters from home Leg 13 - A motorcycle for each team member / A 30-minute time credit Leg 14 - $1,000,000 / Title of the third RealShowFan's The Amazing Racer : ' ' Race summary Leg 1 (United States of America → England) *Chicopee, Massachusetts, USA (Chicopee Falls Dam) (Starting Line) *Chicopee (Szot Park) * Windsor Locks, Connecticut (Bradley International Airport) to Bristol, England , United Kingdom (Bristol International Airport) *Wells (Bishop's Palace - Glastonbury Chair) *Wells (Bishop's Palace - Moat) * Wells (Bus Station) to Glastonbury (Town Hall) *Glastonbury (Glastonbury Abbey) (Glastonbury Tor) * Glastonbury (Town Hall) to Wells (Bus Station) *Chewton Mendip (Chewton Dairy Farm) *Wells (Milton Lodge Gardens) The first Road Block of the race required the chosen team member to climb a hill to a tower where they received their clue from Queen Guinevere. The Detour was a choice between Wings and Udders. In Wings, teams had to capture the marked swan. In Udders, teams retrieved milk from a cow. ;Additional tasks *At Chicopee, teams had to score a three-point basketball shot in order to receive their flight tickets. *At Bishop's Palace, teams had to row a boat down the moat and complete three laps. Leg 2 (England) * Bristol (Bristol International Airport) to London (Heathrow International Airport) *London (Churchill Museum) (Sherlock Holmes Museum) *London (Buckingham Palace) *London (Queen's Tower) *London (Albert Memorial) *London (Westminster Palace) *London (BFI IMAX) *London (Millbank Millennium Pier) The Road Block required the team member to replicate Winston Churchill's Map Room. Teams chose between Drama and Trauma at the Detour. In Drama, teams had to role-play a part of one of Shakespeare's famous plays. In Trauma, teams had to transport four 'injured' people to St Thomas's Hospital. The Fast Forward required the team to find a miniature clue envelope in the Sherlock Holmes Museum. ;Additional tasks *Teams needed to use binoculars from Queen's Tower to search for her 'husband', leading the teams to Albert Memorial. *At BFI IMAX, teams searched for the right room which contains a screening of the location of the Pit Stop. Leg 3 (England → Scotland) * London (King's Cross Station) to Glasgow, Scotland (Glasgow Central Rail) *Glasgow (The Pot Still) *Glasgow (The Abode Glasgow) (Overnight Rest) (The Butterfly & The Pig) *Glasgow (La Pasionaria) *Glasgow (Glasgow Green - People Palace) *Glasgow (Farah's Hair & Beauty) *Glasgow (Hutchesons' Grammar School} *Glasgow (Maxwell Park) *Glasgow (House For An Art Lover) At the Roadblock, one team member must find a student in the school grounds not speaking in Scottish dialect. The Fast Forward required the team to transfer one hundred cups of tea successfully to The Butterfly & The Pig. The Speed Bump required Don & Herald to put nail polish on three different women. ;Additional tasks *Once they arrived at Glasgow, teams traveled to The Pot Still and each team member was required to take a small shot of single malt whisky in order to receive their next clue. *Teams picked a departure number at The Abode Glasgow. *Teams searched Glasgow Green for the right clue box. *At Maxwell Park, each team member must place both first and second in a game of croquet. Leg 4 (Scotland → Northern Ireland) * Glasgow (Glasgow Central Rail) to Stranraer (Stranraer Rail) *Stranraer (Mull of Galloway Lighthouse) *Stranraer (Loch Ryan - The Scar) * Stranraer (Lock Ryan Port) to Belfast, Northern Ireland (Stena Line Port) *Belfast (Big Fish) *Ballynahatty (Giant's Ring) *Bangor (Ireland Off Road Experience) *Bangor (Eglantine Timber) At the Road Block, that team member was required to search the lighthouse for eight unique letters and at the top floor, they need to spell out the letters to form their next destination, Loch Ryan. The Detour of this leg of the race was between Rhythmic and Arithmetic. In Rhythmic, teams walked to Ulster Hall and got dressed to practice the local ceili dance. They received their clue once their performance is satisfactory. In Arithmetic, teams made their way to Ormeau Park, chose a leprechaun, and count the number of gold coins in his pot of gold. Once they announced the right number, they would receive their next clue. ;Additional tasks *In Ireland Off Road Experience, teams needed to complete a 4x4 course, with one of the team members being the driver and blindfolded while the other instructed their partner. Leg 5 (Northern Ireland → Faroe Islands → Norway) *Belfast (Lagan River) * Belfast (Belfast International Airport) to Sørvágur, Faroe Islands (Vágar Airport) *Sandavágur (Sandavágur Church) *Tórshavn (The Nordic House) *Tórshavn (Skansapakkhusið) (Elimination Point) (Leg Mid-Point; Teams are told this is not the Pit Stop and must continue) * Sørvágur (Vágar Airport) to Stavanger, Norway (Sola Airport) *Stavanger (Sola Beach) *Stavanger (Norwegian Petroleum Museum) *Stavanger (Straen Fiskerestaurant) *Ålgård (Kongeparken) *Forsand (Kjerag - Kjeragbolten) *Sandnes (Vitenfabrikken - Planetarium) *Sandnes (Sandnes Sentrum) The Detour in the first half of the race was a choice between Village Housing and Village Fishing. In Village Housing, teams helped a family place a grass roof on their house. In Village Fishing, teams had to catch five fish. The Road Block for the first half of the race required the chosen team member to find the plaque depicting the flag of Faroe Islands. The correct plaques will reveal the name of the structure they needed to find within The Nordic House, Grindadráp. The Detour in the second half of the race was a choice between Surf and Turf. In Surf, teams must complete several surfing moves with the help of a lifeguard. In Turf, teams grabbed a metal detector and search the dunes site for a metal ball. The Road Block had the team member go B.A.S.E. jumping. ;Additional tasks *Before leaving Northern Ireland, teams had to complete a canoe course in Lagan River and pick a number tag. *In Kongeparken, teams needed to ride two extreme rides, the Berg and Coaster in the Palace, and the Wasps, to retrieve two sets of letters, KJE and RAG. Then, teams must find Brumle and guess the name of their next destination, Kjerag. If they guessed wrong, they incurred a two-minute penalty on the spot. Leg 6 (Norway) * Sandnes (Ruten) to Stavanger (Ferry Port) * Stavanger (Fiskepirterminalen) to Bergen (Flaggruten Port) *Bergen (Mount Fløyen) *Bergen (Bergen Aquarium) (Bergen Fish Market) *Bergen (Edvard Grieg's Home) *Bergen (Boys Brigade Museum) *Bergen (Vannkanten Waterworld) *Bergen (Statsraad Lehmkuhl) *Bergen (Rosenkrantz Tower) The Road Block required the team member to find a Travelocity Gnome in the aquarium. The Detour was Ice Rink or Ice Pool. In Ice Rink, teams were taught ice-skating moves and had to perform, ending their performance with a 'figure eight'. In Ice Pool, teams swam across a pool filled with ice. The Fast Forward required the team to scale and gut out fifty fish in order to win. ;Additional tasks *On top of Mount Fløyen, teams used binoculars to search for the marked banner on their next location, Bergen Aquarium. *In Edvard Grieg's Home, teams searched piles of paper for a music sheet of pianist Edvard Grieg. Leg 7 (Norway → Croatia) * Bergen (Flesland Bergen International Airport) to Split, Croatia (Split International Airport) *Kaštela (Kaštel Novi - Appartment) (Restoran Boban) *Kaštela (Kaštel Gomilica - Kaštilac) *Split (Bačvice Beach) *Split (Gregory of Nin Statue) *Split (Joker Center) *Split (A.C.I. Split Marina) The Detour was between Shoe Shop and Shoe Shine. In Shoe Shop, teams must find a woman in Deichmann with matching shoes as theirs. In Shoe Shine, teams must shine women's shoes in order to earn 56 Croatia Kunas, or $10. The Fast Forward required the Intersected team to each eat a plate of a local delicacy, Punjena paprika, or stuffed peppers. ;Additional tasks *At Bačvice Beach, the Intersected teams played a traditional game called Picigin. Leg 8 (Croatia → Turkey → Saudi Arabia) * Split (Split International Airport) to İzmir, Turkey (Adnan Menderes Airport) *İzmir (Konak Square - Clock Tower) *İzmir (Menemenlioglu Textiles Limited) * İzmir (Adnan Menderes Airport) to Jeddah, Saudi Arabia (King Abdul Aziz International Airport) *Jeddah (Souq al-Alawi) *Jeddah (Monumen Perahu) *Jeddah (Chicken Wreck) *Jeddah (King Fahd Fountain) The Road Block in Turkey required the team member to search the fluff of cotton for a silver ribbon. The Detour in Saudi Arabia was a choice between Carpets and Coffee Pots. In Carpets, teams had to unroll carpets to find their clue. In Coffee Pots, teams delivered three coffee pots to three different addresses. The Speed Bump required Don & Herald to help a man sell his spices to customers, requiring the customers to sign on a sheet for approval. ;Additional tasks *Teams scuba dived from Monumen Perahu in order to find the Chicken Wreck underwater for their clue. Leg 9 (Saudi Arabia → Cameroon → Namibia) *Jeddah (Floating Mosque) * Jeddah (King Abdul Aziz International Airport) to Douala, Cameroon (Douala International Airport) *Douala (Pagoda Manga Bell) *Douala (Akwa Palace Hotel) *Douala (Eko Market) *Douala (Saint Jean de Deido Orphanage) * Douala (Douala International Airport) to Yaoundé (Yaoundé Ville Airport) *Yaoundé (Reunification Monument) *Mbalmayo (Lion Statue) *Zoulabot II (Dja River Ferry Crossing) *Boumba-Bek (Boumba Bek National Park) *Boumba-Bek (Boumba Forest) (Leg Mid-Point) * Yaoundé (Yaoundé Ville Airport) to Windhoek, Namibia (Eros Airport) *Windhoek (Equestrian Monument) * Windhoek (Eros Airport) to Grootfontein (Grootfontein Airport) *Grootfontein (Hoba Meteorite) *Grootfontein (Das Alte Fort) *Grootfontein (Ghaub Farm) *Otavi (Zum Potjie Restcamp) The Road Block required the team member to use the team's money to buy several items in Eko Market. The first Detour of the leg was a choice between Tribal Eats and Tribal Beats. In Tribal Eats, teams were guided by a boy on how to catch termites and eat them. In Tribal Beats, teams learned the ritual dance of the Baka Tribe. The second Detour was to Search Aboveground or Climb Underground. In Search Aboveground, teams searched the farm for a marked maize. In Climb Underground, teams must climb to an underground cave and retrieve their clue. ;Additional tasks *After the Road Block, teams were surprised to learn that they had to deliver the items they just bought to a nearby orphanage. *After the Detour, teams had to build a Baka Hut, determining their order of departure. Leg 10 (Namibia → Uruguay) * Grootfontein (Grootfontein Airport) to Windhoek (Windhoek Hosea Kutako International Airport) to Montevideo, Uruguay (Carrasco International Airport) *Montevideo (Artigas Mausoleum) *Montevideo (Gay Rights Mural) * Montevideo (COT Bus Station) to Colonia Del Sacramento (COT Bus Station) *Colonia Del Sacramento (Portugal Street) *Colonia Del Sacramento (El Faro) *Colonia Del Sacramento (Teatro Bastion del Carmen) *Colonia Del Sacramento (Plaza de Toros) *Colonia Del Sacramento (Cantera Ferrando) *Colonia Del Sacramento (Colonial Hostel) The Detour was a choice between Peace & Quiet and Fun & Noisy. In Peace & Quiet, teams needed to catch five fish. In Fun & Noisy, teams swung a vine, dived down, and searched for their submerged clue. The Fast Forward of this leg of the race required the team to use a compass and navigate their way through different check-points until they reached the end. ;Additional tasks *In El Faro, teams needed to count the number of steps, 118, and use the three digits to form a picture, a guitar, in order to receive their next clue. *In Teatro Bastion del Carmen, teams retrieved a guitar. *In Plaza de Toros, teams were given mopeds that they have to ride on until the end of the leg. Leg 11 (Uruguay) * Colonia Del Sacramento (COT Bus Station) to Montevideo (COT Bus Station) *La Barra (La Barra Bridge) *Maldonado (José Francisco González Meat Warehouse) *Maldonado (La Rosada Carniceria) *Pan de Azúcar (Juan Zorrilla de San Martin Park) *Piriápolis (Cerro Pan de Azúcar) The Detour had teams choosing between Melody and Attire. In Melody, teams learnt how to play the candombe, a local drum. In Attire, teams searched clowns for matching costumes. ;Additional tasks *At José Francisco González Meat Warehouse, teams experienced one of The Amazing Race's hard tasks - transfering slab of meat, originating from TAR5. The locations of start and end were the same (La Rosada Carniceria). Leg 12 (Uruguay → Venezuela) * Montevideo (Carrasco International Airport) to Caracas, Venezuela (Simón Bolívar International Airport) *Caracas (Miraflores Palace) *Caracas (Municipal Theater) *Caracas (La Casa Natal de Simon Bolívar) *Caracas (Federation Arch) The Detour had teams choosing either Make-Up and Speak Up. In Make-Up, teams received pampering care from professional stylists. In Speak Up, teams were asked pageantry questions and had to give satisfactory answers. The Fast Forward required the team to search for a small white star hidden in Federation Arch, the Pit Stop of the leg. ;Additional tasks *In Miraflores Palace, teams were greeted by Venezuela's president, Hugo Chávez. *The clue in the birthplace of Simon Bolívar told teams to do several social tasks involving hugs and kisses in order to receive their next clue. Leg 13 (Venezuela → Trinidad and Tobago) * Caracas (Simón Bolívar International Airport) to Piarco, Trinidad and Tobago (Piarco International Airport) *St. Augustine (Wings Bar) *Aranjuez (T&TEC Power Plant) *Caroni Swamp (Bird Sanctuary) The Road Block required the team member to count the number of marked ladders. ;Additional tasks *In Wings Bar, teams had to drink a glass of rum each and then do the wining dance in order to receive their next clue from the bartender. Leg 14 (Trinidad and Tobago → Barbados → United States of America) *Tacarigua (Tacarigua Mosque) * Piarco (Piarco International Airport) to Seawell, Barbados (Grantley Adams International Airport) *Saint Lawrence Gap (Bellini's Trattoria) (Overnight Rest) * Seawell (Grantley Adams International Airport) to Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, USA (Philadelphia International Airport) *Philadelphia (Marconi Plaza) *Philadelphia (Liberty Bell) *Philadelphia (The Franklin Institute) *Philadelphia (Rocky Balboa Statue) (Philadelphia Museum of Art) *Valley Forge (Valley Forge National Historic Park) (Finish Line) The first Road Block, in Barbados, required the team member to eat plates of flying fish and yellow sauce to find departure times. The Detour in Philadelphia was a choice between Slow Go and Fast Blast. In Slow Go, teams went to the Franklin D. Roosevelt Golf Course and complete the course in eight turns or under. In Fast Blast, teams traveled to Citizens Bank Park, and there they must hit a ball thrown by Phillies member Drew Carpenter. The second Road Block, in Philadelphia, required the team member to complete the RealShowFan's The Amazing Race 3's display case. They had to find paintings of locations they visited throughout the race. ;Additional tasks *In The Franklin Institute, teams completed a connecting puzzle to light a light bulb. Reference You can read the entire season by going to this link: RealShowFan's The Amazing Race 3 The Complete Season